Dangan Ronpa SYOC closed
by Choco-Bunni
Summary: You stood there looking at the school that was promising hope, but once you stepped inside all you felt was despair. This is a SYOC Dangan Ronpa fan story! * All 15 slots are filled 83
1. Introduction

In the back of a very dark forest, and across a broad river that travels through the center of a huge city, stands a school that teaches students with exceptional skills. Each year 15 students are selected to attend this school to hone their skills to become the future's hope. The very seeds of hope that are suppose to lead the next generation to prosperity and happiness. However, that all changed when the new 15 students were selected to attend.

The date was November 12th, 2013 when a certain series of events occurred within that very school. That was the day when 15 of the brightest students had to face the most despair educing decisions that would change the course of history forever.

* * *

Hey there guys! I had to redo this chapter due to some problems!

As you guys can see i'm doing a Dangan Ronpa SYOC! I'm still looking for students applications 83!

So if you guys would like to enter please visit my profile and scroll to the bottom and you will find the form! And make sure to PM me and NOT to review. If you review i will have to ignore it Q.Q

much love,

Choco


	2. Introduction: Japanese peeps

***EDIT* Fixed some names *7*;;**

**Hey guys Choco here. I got all the students i need so here is the first chapter! I hope you guys like this story *7*! I had to cut a few girls, so i'm sorry if your character didn't get selected.**

**Oh yeah..and i'm going to warn you this is going to have some... very interesting deaths and executions. **

**Welp hope you like this story!**

**Love Choco!**

* * *

Bleach colored bandages were loosely wrapped around Aiden Suzuki's head as he laid, sprawled out on a bed."Ow...my head hurts," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head gently. When he neared the top of his head he felt a fairly large bump which he figured was the result from being hit by something hard. He slowly slid out of bed, and walked to a mirror which hung on the dresser standing next to the bed. "Hm...different clothes than I remember arriving in" he said as he looked at the mirrors reflection. Aiden stepped backward to get a better look at his appearance. His bangs hung right above his sky blue eyes while the rest of his long yellow hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail that ended just above his wore an oversized orange hoodie which covered a loose red shirt with a yellow trim. His pants where navy blue and went a little past his knees, and he had on regular orange tennis shoes. Around his neck was a headset that was attached to a red iPod that was tucked inside of his pants. After a long moment of silence a faint sound of music started to play, Aiden quickly put on his headset and pulled out his iPod to check what the song was. The screen read 'The Game of Life by Hatsune Miku' and the lyrics: "It's all a game by a playful God. Human life is but trudging along a preset track." the artist's smooth voice rang from the headset. However, right after those lines were finished, the iPod's screen flashed red, indicating it was out of battery. It almost immediately shut down. "I guess I will have to charge this when i get the time," sighed Aiden as he stuffed the red electronic back into his pocket and lowered the headset onto on his shoulders again.

As he sat back on the bed, he began to recall the events leading up to his arrival on the bed. He vaguely remembered himself walking into a huge school named Hope's Peak Academy, and once he stepped through the front door he felt a presence behind him. However, everything after that was a huge blur and it hurt his head to try to think further ahead. He finally decided that his first priority was to explore this mysterious place. Next, he would try to find other students.

He slowly removed the wrapping from around his head and threw away the bandages in a black tin trash can that sat next to the dresser. Aiden turned around and looked at his surroundings. Everything looked normal. The room contained a bed, a desk with a silver lamp standing on it, a closet, and a red door with the words 'BATHROOM' written boldly across it. _I will have to paint over that later _though Aiden when he stared at the door. The floor had a fairly soft, peach colored carpet, and the walls were red- orange. Directly across from the dresser was another door that had a section cut out of it which he guess was suppose to have a window placed inside of it, but instead it was covered by a metal plate. When Aiden got a better look at the plate, he tried to pull it off with his bare hands. "Ugh. It seems whoever put this thing here meant serious business," panted Aiden as he laid against the door, "Well it seems I've examined my whole room," he whispered to himself as he slid out of his room and silently shut the door. When he looked his own door he noticed there was a wooden board with a pixel version of himself placed over the window and his name was hand written under the picture. "I don't remember writing my name on this thing..." he said in a low voice.

The hallway was split into three different sections. To his left, Aiden counted five other doors with nameplates placed on them, and to his right he counted two others. The further down it went, the dimmer the lights got. Eventually, it got to the point where they were nearly turned off. Fortunately, he could see simple shapes in the distance. As he made his way down the long, dark hallways, he passed a room that had tables lined with fancy computer, which was locked. Peering into another room, he could see shelves overflowing with books. However, Aiden stopped when he heard faint talking coming from a nearby room. The closer he got to the room, the louder the talking got. Eventually, he was right at the source of the sound. A yellow light was shining from inside the room. Aiden slowly reached for the doorknob, and his heart started to beat faster.

With his left hand on the sleek ball of metal he slowly turned to find it stopping half way. "You have to be kidding me!," Aiden screamed as he jiggled the doorknob furiously. He put both of his hands on the doorknob, and while turning it he kicked the door open. With a loud 'crack,' the door flung open, and Aiden fell face first onto the cold, hard ground. When he got up, he was met by the eyes of 8 students with varying expressions. Some were surprised, while others were on the verge of bursting into laughter.

Aiden quickly bowed and calmly introduced himself. "Um, hello there. My name is Aiden Suzuki,"

A girl with waist length, straight black hair which was dyed multiple shades of blue approached Aiden. She wore a dark-blue tank top that had multiple colors splattered all over the front and back of it. Her short ripped jean shorts hugged her thighs, while her dark blue converse brought out her long pale legs. Her hair was pulled backwards with a blue bandana that hovered right above her aqua eyes. "...It is very nice to meet you Aiden. My name is Masuyo Takishima, but I'm also known here as a Super High School Level Surfer."

Aiden tilted his head in confusion. "What exactly do you mean with the Super High School Level part?"

This time, a girl in the back of the room responded. "Well the only reason we got accepted into this school is because each of us are exceptionally good at a specific area of something." she spoke in an intimidating tone while made it seem that the whole room shook.. Aiden squinted his eyes to get a better look at this girl. He could easily make out several stitches that extended from the upper corner of her forehead to the bridge of her nose. When he got a better look at her, he could tell that she had on a short sleeved white shirt with the word 'POW!' written right across the chest in a comic font. On top of that, she had a light green sleeveless hoodie. Her ripped jean shorts were similar to the ones Masuyo had on; her socks reached up to just under her knees and her foot-wear consisted of a pair of black floral-printed doc martins. She wore black gloves with aluminum foil wrapped tightly around each of her fingers and under her knuckles. Her blue eyes seemed to freeze the air around Aiden when she turned to face him. "By the way my name is Sasha Malkovich, and if you can't tell already. I'm known as the Super High School Lever Street Fighter. So, boy, what is your specialty?"

Aiden stood there thinking for a bit. "Well, if I remember correctly, I'm here as a Super High School Level Singer."

Right as he finished his sentence, a short boy with a messy, dark brown ponytail jumped up. He had a big grin on his face, and his lime-green eyes sparkled with inspiration."I can see it now! A boy who falls in love with this girl but she doesn't know about the first boy and falls in love with another, and it is a tale about how he composes a song to confess his love. So perfect!" The boy ran up to Aiden and grabbed his hands and started to shake them. "Thank you so much Aiden! Oh by the way my name is Iori Amaguwa and I'm the Super High School Level Poet."

Iori wore a white turtleneck which was covered by an open, forest-green vest. He had on blue converse shoes , and his jeans stood out from the rest of his outfit, since they looked old and are torn at the bottom/ Behind his ear was a sharpened pencil, which he quickly removed. He began to jot down some words in an old looking notebook. Judging from the condition the book was in, anyone could come to the conclusion that he took it everywhere he went.

A skinny, pale boy who was sitting at a table on the right let out a small chuckle. He looked up from under his bright pink hoodie and stared at Iori with his blood red eyes.."Oh. Another love story. Wonderful. How about this time, you say that the boy doesn't get the girl, and because he is so depressed, he goes and jumps of the top floor of his school as the girl is watching. That would be so funny. Don't you think?" The boy smiled sadistically as everyone stared at him with horrified looks on their faces. He pulled down his hoodie from the black stubs that were sewed on top, letting his long white hair fall to his shoulders. Oddly, the right side of his hair was a few inches longer than the left, and it fell down to his neck. The red tips almost made it seem like his hair was bleeding. Kanji characters for 'Hell' were written across his black T-shirt in white. Other than all of that, he wore regular long blue jeans and bright red sneakers. "Anyways.." The boy started as he turned to face Aiden "I'm Tetsuya Fujiosuki , Super High School Level Slaughterer, and it is very nice to meet you."

"What is up with you and your murder talk?! You should think about happy things like bunnies, or maybe food!" A girl with round golden eyes approached the boy, and let out a loud huff. Her short, straight, black hair fell just above her shoulders, which gave her figure a nice, light feeling. She had pale skin, long eyelashes, and nails painted gold. She wore a black, button up shirt under a bright, white vest and a huge golden bow which was half done. Her boots were off white and knee-length, and the black lace was tied about half way. Her hands were covered by a black glove on the left hand and on the right it was white. Her black shorts were held up by a white belt which had an unused white suspenders and a beige that hung a bunny plushie.

The two teens bickered for a bit until Sasha butted in and ordered the girl to stop and introduce herself to Aiden.

"Oh, I'm very sorry," said the girl as she turned and smiled warmly at Aiden. "My name is Megumi Chitose, and I'm the Super High School Level Parkour Master." She quickly pulled the bunny from her beige and held it up. "And this is Tsuji!, he is the bestest friend you can have in the whole entire world" She started to rub the stuffed bunny against her cheek and laughed.

"Well...I actually found this real bunny in South America that was pretty cute. He didn't hop away from me so I guess you can say we were friends..." whispered a really tall boy who sat in the back of the room away from everyone else. He wore a black tank top with the text 'Keep calm and travel around the world' written on it, brown cargo pants, and dark brown hiking shoes. Around his wrists were a few leather bracelets, and a sharp shark tooth hung around his neck. He had tattoos of a crane and a dragon, which Tetsuya seemed to think was good luck. The boy was quite tan, had a messy black mohawk, and was surprisingly muscular. Three scars extended from the lid of his right eye to the middle of his cheek, accenting his teal eyes.

"That is Hiroki Chikanatsu, the Super High School Level World Traveler," explained Sasha "He doesn't talk much so I wouldn't bother trying to strike a convo with him. I tried earlier and well he left me hanging."

"Aw, don't say that. All you need to do is to get to know each other better!" chirped a girl near the middle of the group. She lifted up her black beanie, and brushed away her long black pixie cut hair from in front of her face and placed it behind her right ear. When she tilted her head to smile a bunch of gleaming objects sparkled on her ear.

"Are those piercings?" whispered Aiden as his eyes caught a glimpse of the shiny objects.

The girl turned to looked at Aiden and awkwardly laughed. "Yup. I have piercings in both of my lobes, two in my right ear's cartilage along with a bar in my left," She used her right hand's index finger to point to her lip. "I also have this one. So I guess that makes 6 of them!"

"Why so many?!" gasped Masuyo.

"Maybe because she wants to," replied Tetsuya.

There was a long pause of silence until Megumi hopped out from her seat with a big grin. "Well I think they are really cool!" she exclaimed.

Everybody began to laugh a little bit, except for Lori, who was writing, and Hiroki who was just sitting there looking at everyone with a confused expression on his face. Megumi's face turned red and blurted "What?!", which just made everyone laugh harder.

"Awe thanks," replied the girl as she blushed a little bit. "Oh...Seems like I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Chiemi Matsuda also known as the Super High School Softball Player." She wore a white sleeveless top that exposed her pale stomach, and a silver studded black belt wrapped around her waist held up her black baggy jeans. Two long straps came from her shirt and wrapped around her neck like a choker. Her ankle boots were also black, but they had silver accents running along the sides of them.

Aiden smiled awkwardly. "It is very nice to meet all of you," he said as he looked around the room. "...I do have a question,"

"If your question is, did all of you wake up in your rooms and not remember what happened before, then the answer is yes," said Masuyo as she twirled her black hair.

Iori flipped to a page around the middle of his notebook, and coughed to draw everyone's attention to him "Sasha was the first to arrive, followed by Hiroki and Megumi, then Masuyo, Fujiosuki and me, and Chiemi arrived a few minutes before you did," he read out loud.

"Do you think that anymore will arrive?" asked Megumi in a high tone.

Aiden sat down next to Hiroki and sighed. "I guess we will fi-," he started before he was interrupted by a loud screeching sound that came from the speaker that was located right above the door.

"Good afternoon you bastards!," said a voice from the other side of the speaker "Please assemble in the gymnasium in 5 minutes," The transmission was cut after the message, and left everyone staring at each other with a confused expression on their faces.

* * *

**So i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter X****D I really do hope that I describe everything correctly /craisssss**

** Thank you so much to Gingericus19 for editing my horrible writing, and for helping me type XD ****Also thanks to my mother who read over the last few sentences XD (BTW my mother voiced the last part perfectly XD)**

**Next chapter i will be introducing the characters with english ****sounding names *7*!**

**and i have one complaint ..why are all the characters quiet or shy eue? I can't do much with quiet and shy! So if you character seems OOC that is because i need to make something happen ^^;**

**Much love,**

**Choco**


	3. Introduction:English peeps

Here is the second part 3 Sorry it took so long to update eue!

Hope you like it 3

* * *

Lauren Lavender was walking down a dark hallway, trying to find the other students that were suppose to be in the school. She had heard the faint sound of talking awhile back, but she took a wrong turn and was currently lost._ Ugh...where is everyone?!_ she thought to herself as she sighed loudly. Lauren stopped under a wall light and took off her glasses to clean them, while figuring out what her next move should be. Just as she laid her back against the cold wall, a thought came racing into her mind. _Oh crap...I really have to go pee!_ she nearly yelled. Lauren remember that she passed a bathroom a few turns ago, and turned around, zooming back down the hall. Her lime-green eyes lit up as she saw the girls restroom sign a few feet away, the way the hall light was shining on it almost made it seem as if it was glowing. Lauren ran into the bathroom, and slammed the stall door behind her. A few minutes later she unlocked the door and walked out while stretching. Letting out a loud yawn she walked up to a row of sinks.

Lauren let out a small gasp when she looked into the mirror right in front of her "Oh my gosh! My hair is a mess!" She took off her grey beanie, and started to play with her two light-brown ponytails. After fixing her pigtails, Lauren looked at her reflection and gave a nod of approval. Right as she turned the knob of the sink, the water came blasting out at a rapid speed, splashing all over her button up shirt, thus revealing her black tank top underneath. "You have to be kidding me," she mumbled as she forcefully shut off the water. Lauren slowly walked over to the paper towel dispenser and began the task of drying off her arms and legs. Her black skirt was the only thing that didn't get soaked, strangely enough, but Lauren just shrugged and threw away the last towel as she walked out of the bathroom._ I will have to bring this up with the principal_ she thought, trudging down the dark hallway once more.

As she clung to the walls of a short, colorful hallway, she noticed that one of the doors were cracked a light was shining brightly into the hallway. When she got closer, her ears picked up a faint whisper as if people were talking. However, right as she got to the door she heard a hushed voice. "Shhh, I think I heard someone outside"

Lauren froze right in her place, as footsteps approached the door. The door flew open, and it slammed against the wall next to it. A girl with shoulder length, light brown hair stood at the door and stared at Lauren with her solid brown eyes. "Hey guys! Looks like another classmate has arrived." the girl yelled across the room to the others who were scattered around the large room behind her.

"The name is Milla Rosales!" smiled Milla as she raised her hand to give a high five. Her thee heart container bracelet charms made a jingling sound as they hit against her long pale arm. "Super High School Level Let's player at your service!..an- Oh my god you also have freckles! I thought I was going to be the only one," laughed Milla as she fixed her xbox controller earrings. Milla yawned loudly and stretched, revealing a silver necklace with a playstation controller charm. It laid just short of her blue polo which had thick white stripes with mini pink strips inside.

"Hey! Miss gamer girl. Why don't you let some of us introduce ourselves?" said a boy near the back who wore a brown fedora on top of his golden brown hair. Milla pouted as she stuffed her hands into her pale pink jeans, and took a step away from the door.

The boy looked at Lauren with a crooked smile on his face. "The name is Landon Faucher, and I am the Super High School Level Technician," he said in a smooth voice."And what lovely name did your parents give you? I mean they would have to give a pretty name to such a pretty girl." Landon had on a blue dress shirt that fell slightly over his navy blue jeans._ He should be the Super High School Level Flirt_ thought Lauren as she stared at Landon with a baffled expression. "My name is Lauren Lavender, the Super High School Level Good Luck. You know, the girl who got picked by a random number generator during enrollment time."

A slight chuckle came from the back of the room where three other students were sitting, two boys and a small, frail girl.

"Now that definitely proves that you are good luck," smiled one of the boys. He had fluffy curly brown hair, which laid under a white tennis visor turned sideways. The rest of his clothes consisted of popular sports brands such as Nike and Babolat. " I mean, you only had like a one in two thousand chance to get picked Congrats."

Lauren scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Thanks, I guess. I was quite surprised when I got the letter. I swear… I probably had a mini heart attack,"

Milla let out a little gasp, as she overreacted to Lauren's exaggeration "Oh noes! That isn't good at all," She started to walk around the room until Landon told her to sit down and shut up.

"Hm...Anyways my name is Matt Roberts, the Super High School Level Tennis Pro," he held out his hand and shook Lauren's.

As they shook hands Lauren looked over Matt's shoulder, and looked at the girl who sat directly across from him. She had white-blonde hair that fell right above her shoulders which were covered by a white shawl. Her solid green eyes were focused on a small porcelain doll that sat on top of her dark pink dress. She looked up to meet Lauren's gaze and smiled sweetly. "Oh..Hello there," she said in an almost whisper but sweet voice. "My name is Dawn Annelise Thomas.. um i'm the Super High School Level Dollmaker," she looked away breifly."And it is very nice to meet you,"

"No need to be so shy, Dawn! We won't bite." A plump, yet cheerful boy with black hair smiled. He wore an ocean blue sail uniform with a petite sailors hat placed gently on top of his head.

Dawn blushed and tightened her grip on the doll. The boy laughed a little bit and patted her on the head gently. "Anyways, my name is Rowan Sawyer. The Super High School Level Sailor." He sent Lauren a smile. She smiled back. "Esther, it's your turn." Sawyer gestured at and innocent looking girl with aquamarine eyes, freckles, and black bangs hanging across her face.

Esther turned around, as her airy white blouse flew gently around her. "My name is Esther Cunningham, and I'm the Super High School Level Indie Musician." She said with a relaxed tone. She smiled at Lauren, triggering an awkward pause

"Attention all students," a nagging voice from the intercom at the back of the room pierced the silence."Please make your way to the gym in 5 minutes," The voice behind the speaker laughed a sinister chuck. Suddenly, the transmission was cut.

* * *

Finally got this chapter done /craissss. Sorry that it may seemed rushed o3o!

My editor said it was fine so /shrugs

enjoy XD

**_" WORDSMOREWORDS EVEN MORE WORDS " - Gingericus19_**


End file.
